


Good Morning

by Popcan



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcan/pseuds/Popcan
Summary: Set after the misadventures of being a Warrior of Light, Kiri finds herself settled down with Hien at last. And new morning ritual for Hien is a sweet way for Kiri to wake up.  Really short and really sweet.
Relationships: Hien & Kirishimi, Hien Rijin & Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Original Character(s), Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light, Hien x kiri
Kudos: 8





	Good Morning

“Good morning,”

A delicate whisper broke the comfortable silence. She felt hot breath wash across her stomach before his lips pressed the smallest kiss to her skin. His beard tickled her as he showered her abdomen with a flurry of such kisses. She tensed beneath him and tried not to laugh. 

“Hien, must we truly do this every morning?” Kiri groaned, only half awake. The Dragoon tossed her head, wanting to curl up and return to her slumber but found herself unable to move with Hien positioned as he was on her legs. He looked up from his spot at her stomach, grinning proudly. Such smiles, even this early, gave her butterflies. 

“Yes.” He returned promptly before laying his ear to her stomach. “I would have our little one know my voice.” With each movement of his jaw, Kiri tensed again as his beard whispered against the flat of her stomach. She couldn’t tell if he was doing it on purpose at this point or if he truly had forgotten she was ticklish. 

Kiri blew out a sigh once he finished, reaching down with one hand to run her fingers through his loose raven black hair. Every morning since they had found out only days prior he had woken her up like this. Lips to her abdomen whispering soft greetings and talking about wondrous things to come. Although annoying in the respect of trying to sleep, even she couldn’t deny his overwhelming delight wasn’t contagious. She loved how excited he had become since hearing the news. He could barely contain himself in his happiness, almost shouting it at unsuspecting citizens as they took walks through Doma. 

“They’ll know your voice plenty.” She promised him, returning an affectionate and warm smile to the lord of Doma. “I’m stuck in your care, after all.” Kirishimi was hardly one to sit still for very long but it was the request of not only the chirugeons they had seen, but her own friends back in Eorzea had demanded as much. Until the child was born she would remain at Hien’s side. 

A small sigh escaped his lips. The Doman lifted his head to look up at his love, his smile having faded for the moment. “Not that I seem to have any knowledge on the subject. Perhaps you would have been better returning to Eorzea?” 

Although earnest in his question, Kiri stifled a laugh behind her other hand. So, he was still upset about the past few nights? Unable to help her with late night sickness. He had voiced his concerns about the title of such illness. ‘Morning sickness’, yet it only afflicted her when the moon was high in the night sky. 

Her hand, still lost in his thick hair, pulled away to brush aside his loose strands that covered his brow and swept it back. “My apologies but you have to endure it just as I do. All you can do is just stay at my side.” 

Hien closed his eyes beneath her touch but gave her a slight pout. It truly was frustrating not being of any help when she was in so much pain. “When do the cravings begin? I’ll be much better suited to help with that.” 

Kiri, laughing, gave him a soft pat on the head. “You’ll be the first to know. Although now that you’ve kept me from sleeping, breakfast sounds good.” 

Without a second thought, Hien had thrown himself from their bed, hardly managing to keep from tripping on their blankets and sheets. “Leave it to me!”


End file.
